


The Diary of Charles Davidson

by Comic_Book_Guy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comic_Book_Guy/pseuds/Comic_Book_Guy
Summary: The Pennsylvania Mutiny of 1783, caused by the Continental Army not getting paid led to 4oo soldier rebelling against the government in waiting. This is the diary of fictional character Charles Davidson and his recording of the events as the Event takes a far different course from the history we know.





	The Diary of Charles Davidson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story.

November 3rd 1782:  
I have just started my workings as the assistant to Mr Jefferson. It is truly exciting to working for one of the key writers of the Declaration of Independence. I will be working and living in Philadelphia for the foreseeable future as the Congress of the Confederation has been established to help see the signing of the Treaty of Paris into law, finally establishing the United States of America as a recognised nation. Just writing it makes the excitement within me swell. Despite the first session not being until tomorrow, Mr Jefferson has already been talking with others about what will be discussed in the session. There were some heated discussions with General Artemas Ward about the armies pay, but I doubt this amount to anything at all.

December 8th 1782:  
I don’t normally leave periods of time between entry’s this large, but I have been ungodly busy. I can see why our lord created the sabbath, a day I have often found myself working to my mothers dismay. Still, she is so proud of me getting this job as Mr Jefferson’s assistant. Definitely better than that accursed book store in Boston. Mr Jefferson is not a harsh employer either, he pays a fairer than fair wage for my time and actively seeks to dissuade me from working Sundays. I do feel compelled to work Sundays despite the afront it may be to my lord. Mr Jefferson has even offered to pay for my travel back to Boston to see my family. Despite my insistence that his wages would be more than adequate to pay for such travel, he gave me 2 ten-pence.

January 28th 1783:  
The period of rest over Christmas was well needed. I tried my best to make the conversations interesting to my mother and father but talking about people sat in Philadelphia Hall talking can become a dull story to them quick. Thanks the wages of Mr Jefferson, I was able to employ a well respected carpenter to repair the hole in the roof. I am writing this in the back of the carriage at the moment on my back to Philadelphia. Despite the fatigue being Mr Jefferson’s assistant leaves me in, I find myself excited to be returning. Watching men of such intellect and drive try to secure our nations place is genuinely inspiring.

February 28th 1783:  
The debates around domestic issues have become loud to the point that talk of the Paris Treaty has been all but snuffed out. Ward’s calls for the continental army to paid for their service during the Revolution has become unbearable. Israel Putnam has openly declared his support for Ward’s pleas and while Commander Washington has maintained his neutrality on the issue, many in Congress are convinced that he supports or at least sympathises with them deep down. Now I, like many in congress, believe that Washington will always champion the right cause, but it seems counter-productive to begin a call for pay which will slow down congress’s negotiations for the Paris treaty.

April 30th 1783:  
I hate leaving time between memoirs this long. It leaves too many chances for details to be lost. The last two months have been stressful. I’ve seen Mr Jefferson rage more than a handful of times now. Thankfully it was never directed at my person. Putnam is the main receiver of Mr Jefferson’s temper. Mr Jefferson has taken it upon himself to try and mediate and delay the calls for the paying of the Continental Army in order to try and pass the Treaty of Paris. Despite Putnam’s condition, he has not held back and often leaves his words sharp when speaking in Congress. Ward has only served to exacerbate the situation, going so far as call certain members of Congress traitors, calling for them to hanged by “trees and lamp post”. Washington openly declared his support for Ward and Putnam in March, I believe the date was the 19th but it may have been a few days later.

June 18th 1783:  
Washington, Putnam and Ward interrupted congress today. They marched in over 3 hours late. Washington walked to the centre of the floor and loudly announced that if Congress did not allocate funds to the payment of the Continental Army by tomorrow, there would be “Consequences”. I find his stance on the matter disheartening as he has always done the right thing in the past. Some members of Congress went as far as boo the trio as they left the Hall. Mr Jefferson included. Although he won’t admit it, even under the pain of death, Washington’s stance injuries him deeply. I’ve heard him shed private tears and seen him stare into the endless void like he wants to dream up a fantasy world rather than face the reality of the situation. I have never cared for an employer in past but it does pain me to see Mr Jefferson in this state.

June 19th 1783:  
The session was cancelled today. The Philadelphia Militia say they’ve lost contact with the Pennsylvania militia and the Continental Army. Scouts were sent out to try and reach the camp but it has been deserted. The barracks of the Pennsylvania militia to the north of the state has been abandoned as well. The whole of Philadelphia is in a state of panic. Many of towns folk have begun to question the cause. They have cited defection to the British or a surprise British assault, but both of those theories have one problem in common, distance. I am fearful of the days to come and I hope that this is not the consequences that Washington spoke of. 

June 20th 1783:  
We were awoken by cannon shots today in the early hours of this morning. The Philadelphia Militia mobilised as fast possible to meet the attack only to be surprised that it was Washington, Putnam and Ward who had initiated the assault. Despite Washington’s calls for the Philadelphia Militia to join them in their march on Congress. Thankfully they all refused outright. They have been fighting for 5 hours now, the shots of muskets and cannons drawing ever closer. Even as I write this memoir, buildings on the outskirts of Philadelphia have begun to get struck by canon fire. Philadelphia Hall was closed on Mr Jefferson’s orders in case Washington attempts to fire upon it.

June 20th 1783 (pt2):  
After the last line of part one, Mr Jefferson walked into my hotel room. He told me personally that a messenger had come from the front and said that the Philadelphia Militia was on its last legs. They were out numbered six to one and had only a fraction of the cannons. They promised to hold the line until the last man but advised Congress to flea in order to

July 1st 1783:  
I was unable to finish my previous entry. Washington flanked the city and began firing cannons directly into the street. Civilians attempted to gather wood axes and simple hunting muskets in order to oppose the Continental Army but there resistance was futile. Any gathering larger than 4 people not flying Washington’s colours was fired upon by the cannons. Those who were still alive by the time Washington’s men entered the city on foot were mercilessly killed. Soldiers went door to door and killed anyone who they felt could put up a fight. The body count was unspeakably large, blood literally flowed down the streets. Washington had his soldiers arrest all members of congress and had them brought to Philadelphia Hall to be “tried for treason”. Mr Jefferson and myself were arrested from my hotel room and marched to the Hall. Washington was sat behind a table that had been dragged into the centre, Putnam and Ward were sat off to the side to resemble a jury. We were lined up and sat down on a bench with the other founding fathers and members of congress. Ben Franklin hurled the most foul mouth abuse at Washington. Washington endured it for a number of minuets until he was ready to begin the “trials” at which point Mr Franklin was furiously beat by three soldiers until he was unconscious. Washington began to speak when Mr Jefferson stood and shouted “George” at the top of his lungs. Washington was not impressed by either the interruption or defiance. He humoured Mr Jefferson and asked what he wanted. The five seconds of silence between Washington and Mr Jefferson was so intense that time stood still, it felt like days elapsed in the time. Everyone on the bench, including myself were expecting Mr Jefferson to follow in Mr Adams footsteps and hurl more foul mouthed abuse that the Commander. Mr Jefferson proceeded to shock everyone by asking in a calm tone for my release. I was awe struck. He stated something along the lines that today would have been my first day on the job and that I had nothing to do with the decision making process of the Congress. Everyone on bench knew this was a lie but none spoke up to divulge the truth. Fortunately for myself, Washington had never seen me up close in his only visit to congress and Ward and Putnam had never paid any attention to man who sat next to Mr Jefferson making notes and organising his papers. Washington diverted his gaze from Mr Jefferson to my person. We locked eyes, his stare felt like it pierced my very soul, like he knew Mr Jefferson had lied to try and protect me. He then said “very well” and waved a gesture with his hand. At once I was cut loose by a soldier and escorted from the Hall. I was not given the chance to thank Mr Jefferson, but he gave me look, one not quite within my ability to describe but I could tell he knew I wanted to say thank you. I left for Boston after gathering what remained of my belongings from the canon struck hotel. I don’t know for certain what became of Congress, but I can tell it either end at the gallows or the firing line.

July 29th 1783:  
I am horrified. Utterly lost. After his execution of all the members of Congress on the 20th of last month. I expected Washington to form a new congress. Comprised of his generals and colonels but still a congress at least. Instead, it was announced a few days prior to this passage that he has dissolved the body of congress and chosen to instate military rule. Washington has given himself the title of "Grand Marshal". Ward was awarded the title "Marshal of the Army" due to Putnam's death. Backlash has been intense, especially in Boston. "Marshal" Ward has appointed a "Provincial Marshal" to manage the civil unrest. From my street alone, four people have summarily executed for aiding or harbouring rioters. I have packed my bags for Canada and I am leaving tomorrow. I have attempted to persuade my parents to come with me but to no avail. Never in all my days would I expect to find myself running into the arms of British imperialism for safety.


End file.
